


Uncle Connor = Best Uncle

by obviouslyelementary



Series: 'Detroit: Become Human' collection [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hank is awesome, I love my boys, Makeup, Painting, a little ooc but like i believe connor would be more chill after a while, also android holiday, connor is the best uncle ever, this is three four years after the revolution, uncle connor series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Uncle Connor is the best uncle, according to Alice. And she is very right.He is the best uncle.





	Uncle Connor = Best Uncle

After everything that happened, they all had settled down.

Markus, North, Josh and Simon left the city and bought themselves a piece of land in the country side. Kara, Alice and Luther successfully left to Canada and settled down there until all android laws had been stablished, and even later. And Connor stayed with Hank in Detroit, helping the police find and arrest anti-androids people. They had started a movement all over the US, and it had been a mess for many months, but after around three years after the revolution ended and two years after the android laws entered in vigor, things were better controlled and now all android lived free, and less scared.

But none of that mattered at that moment, because the day was coming and Connor was _excited_. Since the revolution, Hank had come up with something that all androids had loved and took in as their own. Basically, he had made a new 'holiday', and by now, it was tradition.

Every November 12, they had the celebration of the day when the androids freed themselves and ended up winning the battle against humans. Therefore, every November 12 or the week prior, all androids out of Detroit would return and make a big celebration.

It was like Christmas for humans, but with way more meaning.

And since the first year, when Hank had suggested Connor the idea and he had immediately enjoyed it and sent it to all his friends, the holiday had been a success. And this, the third year, would be no different.

It was November 9 when Connor heard someone knocking on Hank's door. He looked up from where he had been cooking some roasted chicken (Hank said it was Connor's best dish) and quickly wiped his hands on his apron, before rushing to the door and opening it up.

And a smile immediately lit his face up when he saw Kara, Luther and Alice standing outside, smiling right back at him.

"Uncle Connor!" Alice squealed loudly, and Connor kneeled down, opening his arms and hugging the little girl as she jumped in his arms, holding him tight. He stood up, holding her tight and smiling widely as she giggled, before he looked at Kara and Luther.

"You arrived early this year" he said, contently, putting Alice down eventually and then moving along to hug both Kara and Luther, greeting them inside. Kara simply chuckled, taking her coat and telling Luther to do the same as they followed Connor to the living room.

"Oh yes, I have a few visits to do, and so does Luth" Kara said softly, looking around and smiling when Alice ran right into Sumo, hugging the dog and petting him. "Where is Hank?"

"I believe he is in the mall shopping" Connor said, walking back to the kitchen so his chicken wouldn't burn. "He always does when December approaches"

"So, you are alone?" Kara asked, walking inside the kitchen and sitting down by the counter. Connor nodded and carefully wrapped the cheese around the chicken, humming at the process. "Well, I guess I'll have to ask someone else then..."

"Ask what?" he frowned, curious, and looked at her, tilting his head. Kara smiled, and looked at Alice, and Connor followed her glance.

"Well, I also have shopping to make and I wanted to leave Alice with someone while me and Luther go around. I thought of leaving her with Rose but she really wanted to see you" she shrugged and looked back at Connor. "But if you can't, I will take her with us"

"Oh, I can" Connor said immediately, and Kara looked at him, surprised but happy. "Of course I can. I have enough abilities to take care of children, and Alice is a sweetheart. I would never say no"

"She is not as sweet as you may think" Kara chuckled, and Alice whined from where she was hugging Sumo.

"Moooooooom" she mumbled and dug her face on Sumo's hair, making Luther chuckle and gently caress her hair.

"We should go Kara" he told her, walking to the smaller droid and kissing her head. "We have a lot of people to visit and many presents to buy. Connor, we will come back tomorrow to get Alice, okay? Her clothes are in her bag"

"Very well" Connor smiled and walked with them as they headed to the door. "I will take good care of her, you can bet"

"I know you will" Kara said happily and waved as they left, just as Alice walked behind Connor, waving to them. "Bye Alice. See you tomorrow love"

"Bye mom" she waved and looked up at Connor, who looked down at her, smiling softly. She smiled right back, and held onto his pants, hugging him gently and leaning against him.

And he gently caressed her head, filled with fondness.

 

"Okay Alice" Connor said after he was done with all his shores, walking to the living room where Alice was watching some cartoons, sitting on the couch with Sumo next to her. She looked at him, and he smiled, crouching in front of her. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" she said softly, tilting her head, and Connor hummed, looking around slowly as he tried to find something to play with her. "Do you have... any games?"

"Hank does had some video games in the garage, but I believe you would not find them amusing. They are very old" he pouted towards her, and she giggled, hugging Sumo and smiling at him. "And he also has some board games, but those are even worst"

"I like playing dolls. Or house" she said softly, and Connor tilted his head.

"Really? Well, we can play that. I don't have any dolls here, but we can play house. How do you play it?"

"Okay!" Alice said, suddenly excited, and she jumped up, sitting in front of Connor and crossing her legs. "That's how it goes. I'm the successful business woman that has like a company in her name and everything and you are my also very successful husband but like you like staying home and doing things because I hate it" she made a face, even though she was still smiling, and Connor smiled right back, nodding.

"I like doing house things. Very well, I agree. Sounds like a fun game" he said softly, and she grinned, standing up and making him stand as well. "How do we begin?"

"Do you have makeup?" she asked, eyes wide, and he hummed, tilting his head.

"yeah I do" he nodded, and reached for her hand, and she took his hand, following him to the bathroom. "You want to put makeup on?"

"Yeah!" she squealed, and Connor smiled softly. "Mom never lets me use it!"

"Um... then I do not know if it is recommended..." Connor said, hesitating a bit. He didn't want to do anything Kara didn't do, but Alice pulled on his hand and pouted, and his software suffered another instability, making him sigh and smile. "Okay okay, let's do it. But light only, okay?"

"Okay!" she squealed and hugged his arm, and he smiled wider, picking her up and sitting her down on the bathroom sink.

He gathered all the makeup kits he had gotten as a present or bought for himself and opened them up, getting the most basic instruments. He chose a nice light pink lipstick, a glittery lip-gloss, some gold-ish eyeshadow, a colorless mascara and a highlighter, just because he knew she would like to look shiny.

Once he had everything he wanted on the sink, he put the rest away, and she grinned, eyes wide as she took the lipstick on her hand.

"Wow, I love it" she giggled happily, and Connor smiled at her, filled with fondness. "Do you wear makeup often?"

"Well, it depends on your concept of makeup and often" he shrugged, sitting her straight on the sink and smiling as she put the lipstick down and looked at him. "Ready?"

"yeah" she smiled and he nodded, taking the eyeshadow and the brush and beginning to do her eyes. She closed them and smiled as he continued his work, focused so it would look pretty. "So... what do you wear? And when?"

"Well, I am a personal fan of beauty products, so to speak" he said, tilting his head and slowly checking if the eyeshadow looked nice. "I tend to use makeup on a daily basis, but it is barely recognizable. Pastel pink lipstick, highlighter, nude eyeshadow, things like that. I am not a fan of showing off in public. But when I stay home alone, I usually... go wild, as Hank would put it..." he finished up both eyes and smiled. "Open your eyes now"

Alice blinked slowly and then opened her eyes, and he winked, nodding to her. She checked on the mirror and grinned.

"next next next!" she said happily, and he nodded, taking the mascara and gently holding her eyes open. "So... could you show me how you look with makeup on?"

Connor smiled and finished the mascara, shaking his head.

"Perhaps later, okay?"

"Awn... okay" she pouted, and he chuckled.

"None of that. I have to finish your makeup"

"okay!"

 

"Done"

Alice turned towards the mirror, and her eyes widened, a grin widening in her face.

"Uncle Connor! I am so pretty!" she squealed happily, and looked back at him, hugging him tight and making him smile and hug her back. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome" he said fondly and put her down, ruffling her hair. "So, what now?"

"I gave up on playing house" she said, holding his hand. "Do you have paint?"

"Um... paint?" he frowned and looked around, scanning the house slowly. "Oh yes I believe there is some in the attic... wait here"

"Okay" she smiled and walked to Sumo again while Connor walked inside Hank's room, pulling the attic stairs and climbing up to check. Indeed, there were two to three small bottles of paint, and he picked them up, bringing them downstairs and walking back to the living room.

"I found green, blue and red. We can make a few more colors but there is nothing else" he told Alice as he returned, grabbing some papers and sitting with her next to the living room table. She smiled and crawled closer, carelessly sitting on his lap as he accommodated himself.

"I love it! Thank you!" she said happily and opened the bottles, gently getting some paint with her finger and sliding it across the paper in front of her. He smiled and watched her as she drew, clearly careless about perfection, shape or meaning behind her lines. She drew something that came close to a human being, then a blue sky and a red rose. She mixed the paints a bit, did a few other drawings she could think of, and then looked up at him. "Don't you want to try?"

Connor looked at her and hummed, nodding slowly.

"Sure"

He reached for the blue bottle and dipped his finger inside it, before slowly sliding the colored finger over the drawing, careful not to ruin anything she had done. It surely looked a lot like Thirium, he noticed, but then again it was just a color.

And he really liked the color blue.

"Lets mark our hands!" Alice said suddenly, and Connor looked down at her, smiling.

"Sure" he agreed, pushing the drawn paper away and looking at her. She wiped some red paint on her hand and Connor did the same with the blue paint, letting her guide his hand against the paper.

She pressed their hands one next to the other, and waited for a bit before removing them, leaving the paper marked with a big blue hand and a small red one.

Alice looked at their art, and smiled widely, before leaning against Connor and smiling widely.

"I love you uncle Connor" she mumbled, looking up at him and smiling, and he looked down at her right back, rubbing her arm gently with his clean hand.

"I love you too Alice"

 

Hank got home late that night. Very late. Connor had sent him a message warning him of the girl that was spending the night over at his house, so he had the decency not to drink or show up with anything too bad, for the girl's sake.

However, he did not expect to arrive at 2 am in the morning to see Connor asleep on the floor, with Sumo on the couch and Alice over the bigger android, both quiet and covered in paint.

And even if he wanted to get mad when he saw paint all over his carpet, he still couldn’t. Not when he noticed the little flower around Connor's LED.

Sighing in defeat, he put all the presents he had bought inside his closet, and then took Alice in his arms, smiling when she yawned and held onto him, and rolling his eyes fondly when he saw Connor waking up and holding her tighter.

"It's just me" he said, shaking his head, and Connor frowned, opening his eyes and sitting up as he rubbed them.

"Hank? What... what time is it?" he asked, confused, and Hank shook his head.

"Time to sleep, big guy. I'll put Alice on my bed so she can be comfortable. If you want to sleep next to her, you can" he said simply, and took the girl to his room, laying her down and covering her up, glad the paint on her face was already dry. Soon, Connor came inside, and looked at Hank.

"Should I sleep here?" he asked, innocent and soft, and Hank rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed so he wouldn't fond over those two adorable androids.

"Just lay down kid. I'm not even sleepy. I'll be on the couch if you need anything" he said and walked past Connor, letting him get inside and lay down next to Alice.

Hank just hoped Connor didn't realize he was filled with paint before Kara and Luther arrived.

She would love to see that image.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is a toast for another series: uncle connor
> 
> I hope you enjoyed some more fluff


End file.
